CMLL Super Viernes (April 9, 2010)
The focal point of the April 9, 2010 edition of CMLL Super Viernes was Místico's first match after announcing that he was returning to the técnico (good guy) side after working as a rudo (Bad guy) for a couple of months. In the main Místico, who had just announced he was a técnico and not yet shown it at this point, teamed up with Mascara Dorada and a man he had been wrestling against many times over the previous two months, La Sombra. The trio took on Místico's former partners La Peste Negra ("The Black Plague"; Negro Casas and El Felino) who teamed up with Dragón Rojo, Jr. for the event. While the fans were solidly behind Místico, chanting his name throughout the match La Sombra did not show the same belief that Místico had actually reformed. Throughout the match La Sombra refused to tag in or out with Místico, having Mascara Dorada serve as an intermediary between the two as he had no problems teaming with Místico. The first fall saw Místico pin El Felino while La Sombra forced Dragón Rojo, Jr. to submit. The rúdo team won the second fall when Negro Casas forced Místico to submit. In the third and final fall Místico resorted to his cheating, rudo tactics when he intentionally pulled his own mask off and threw it to El Felino, making the referee think that El Felino had unmasked him. This led to the wrongful disqualification of El Felino and his team in the third fall, so while Místico professed to being a técnico he won like a rúdo. Following the match both La Sombra and Mascara Dorada left the ring while Místico made a Lucha de Apuesta, or bet match, challenge to Felino although Felino did not seem interested in putting his hair on the line against Místico's mask. The rúdo/''técnico'' orientation of one of the participants of the semi-main event was also a topic of interest since Héctor Garza in previous weeks had at times failed to get along with his teammates, although the previous week's match had gone off without a hitch. The CMLL World Trios Champions, Garza, El Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara faced off against Los Renegados (El Texano, Jr., El Terrible and Vangelis) in a non-title match. During the first fall of the match Vangelis takes advantage of a temporary distraction and hits Garza from behind before quickly exiting the ring, when Garza turns around he sees Hijo del Fantasma behind him and pushes him, thinking it was Hijo del Fantasma that had hit him. While the two argue Los Renegados take advantage of the situation and pins La Máscara to win the first fall. During the second fall Hijo del Fantasma gains control of the match, then motions to tag in Garza only to deny the tag and instead tag in La Máscara. Before entring the ring La Máscara removes his team shirt and throws it at Garza in an act of defiance. While La Máscara wrestles Garza kicks the shirt out of the ring. Late in the match La Méscara holds Vangelis so that Garza can double team him, but while La Commandante, Los Renegados corner woman, distracts Garza Vangelis fights out of the hold so that a distracted Garza ends up kicking La Máscara instead. In the end Los Renegados wins the second fall as well against the Trios champions. Following the match Garza walks out on his team without an explanation. The fourth match of the evening saw Los Hijos del Averno (Averno, Ephesto and Mephisto) face off against Blue Panther like they did on the previous week's show. Panther teamed up with Stuka, Jr. and Toscano but the end result was no different than the previous week when Averno threw a glass of beer in Blue Panther's face allowing Los Hijos to cheat their way to a victory once again. After the match Lucha de Apuesta challenges were made between Averno and Blue Panther, although no definitive match was agreed upon. The Lighting match was a rematch of sorts between Sangre Azteca and Valiente from August 16, 2009 where Vaiente defeated Sangre Azteca to win the Mexican National Welterweight Championship. On the night Valiente proved that his title win was not a fluke when he defeated Sangre Azteca after 7 minutes and 21 seconds. On the undercard Los Cancerberos del Infierno, represented by Euforia and Pólvora teamed up with Nosferatu to face Los Ángeles Celestiales (Ángel Azteca, Jr., Ángel de Oro and Ángel de Plata) in another chapter of the storyline between the two factions. On the night Los Cancerberos were successful, winning two falls to one over Los Ángeles. After the match Ángel de Plata was carried from the ring on a stretcher as he was hurt during a dive out of the ring. In the opening match featured an inconsistent performance by the competitors as the team of Inquisidor and Semental defeated Astro Boy and Trueno in a match that saw several moves either miss the mark or not being executed properly. Results ; *Inquisidor and Semental defeated Astro Boy and Trueno (14:00) *Los Cancerberos del Infierno (Euforia and Pólvora) and Nosferatu defeated Los Ángeles Celestiales (Ángel Azteca, Jr., Ángel de Oro and Ángel de Plata) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:26) *Valiente defeated Sangre Azteca in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) (7:21) *Los Hijos del Averno (Averno, Ephesto and Mephisto) defeated Blue Panther, Stuka, Jr. and Toscano in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (17:08) *Los Renegados (El Texano, Jr., El Terrible and Vangelis) defeated Héctor Garza, El Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (13:38) *La Sombra, Máscara Dorada and Místico defeated La Peste Negra (Negro Casas and El Felino) and Dragón Rojo, Jr. – El Felino was disqualified in the final fall. in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (15:14) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events